Mosaic Love
by sleeping in castles
Summary: She was wilting autumn leaf, soon gone in the cold winters. He was a tied knot, unable to untangle itself. Theodore Nott didn't want love. He didn't believe. Autumn Slade thought love as a Muggle bullet. When it hits you, it either kills you or changes you. And no one wants to be hit by a bullet. So how did the feeling form between them during a raging war between fire and rain?


_Hola fellow readers of the amazing Harry Potter fandom. Okay, recently, I have been obessed with Theodore Nott, and I don't even know a thing about him. All we understood of Theodore Nott was that he was brilliantly intelligent and like the great best friend of Draco Malfoy. Basically, this random idea came to my head, and lets see where it goes. Okay, it might be a little weird. I don't know if anyone is actually going to read this. But...THANK YOU IF YOU CLICKED ON THIS. _

_Also, this is my first story, so I'm very confused on what exactly I'm doing. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling is the Queen._

* * *

**"To me, fearless is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death." -Taylor Swift**

* * *

She sprinted through the forest. Her legs moving at the speed of light. Her heart thumping faster than the wind. Her eyes analyzing the world around her faster than a hawk. She never imagined herself running so much. She was also shivering, shaking while she ran. Her feet, bare wanted to die. They wanted to fall and break. But they couldn't. Because she was going to die either way. The falling snow that ran through the forest did not help anything. She needed her wand. Wanted her wand. _Needed_ her wand.

This forest. She instantly decided she hated it. Her bright blue eyes analyzed everything around her. She was running around in _circles_. Circles. And she constantly heard the footsteps of her Father. Her legs were dying. Her body wanted to fall. There was no escape from him.

Yet, she forced herself to run even more. _Move Autumn_, she demanded.

Even at full speed, she found so sign of safety, and _he_ was chasing after her. _He_. Her father. Everything in her heart was breaking and she shivered against every touch she received.

That is until: she finally caught something in sight. A house. No, it definitely wasn't a house. A mansion if anything. A manor. Manors mostly belonged to Purebloods. Yet, she knew this wasn't the Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord now resides in. It was smaller, less, evil-looking…and it was much calmer, surrounded by the falling crystalline snow and evergreen trees. Yet, a _manor_. Her mind rushed to find a safe option.

A manor or the continuation of running in an endless forest? Instantly, she knew the answer: the manor. Running, which she could do no longer while having bare feet and shivering after recently being drenched in the cold pond she fell into was something she never wanted to do again. Yet, she ran to the Manor, somehow with all her strength, she stepped its cold concrete stairs, and knocked on the door. With all her strengths, she punched the door.

"Please open up!" she didn't realize her voice turned into begging. She hated that. She didn't want to beg to anyone. Especially not a rich stranger in a manor. Yet, it was her life at stake. There was no escape from the forest. It was either this manor, or running until death finds her.

So she slammed on the door even harder.

"Open up, I beg of you!" she screamed. "Please."

Her hope was dying, and she slowly, she couldn't handle it. She was done running. Her legs finally fell down. She gave up. She was finally becoming the autumn leaves-the ones that were changing and dying. That was how she was always. Changing and dying. Dying, but coming back to their original form somehow. Finding happiness only to break again. She fell next to the large manor door. Her head, leaning on the door, she shivered.

That's when the door was forced open, pushed out. Her icy orbs instantly looked up to find a pair of brown orbs. The most gorgeous brown orbs of this world.

It was Theodore Nott.

He saw her, completely wet when the weather was below zero degrees, her face helpless and pained. It Autumn Slade.

* * *

_Yes, I know, short. Let's just say this is like the prologue or something. But I sincerely ask you to comment. Even if its flaming. I wanna improve my writing. THANK YOU. :D_


End file.
